After The Change
by ilikehats2
Summary: Its time to Start life back in Jump City...It all starts after Beastboy ran out of the School...Things have Changed but Our heroes havent (Im hoping for RobRae BUT IT ISNT DEFINITE!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING(Does Anyone have an idea on how old they are Im guessing from 16 to 14)

_Takes Place After in Things Change BB runs out of the School..._

The Shifting White Monster was now covered in fire when BB came running in. Cyborg was blasting it with his sonic cannon as Robin threw grenades. Star and Raven were blasting at it from above.

"WHOA!"Beastboy said

"About time!"Cyborg shouted as he avoided some shots of fire

"Sorry!"Beastboy shouted in a reply before he turned into a humming bird to avoid a fire ball.

"Nothing seems to stop it!"Robin said as Beastboy landed next to him

"Well with it like that I cant touch it!"Beastboy said

"None of us really can"Robin replied throwing more grenades

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven flung a hard concrete beam at the creature hoping it would change it back but the creature just threw a fireball melting the beam straight down the middle. It then turned to her and shot a straight wall of fire at her. She gasped

"RAVEN!"Robin shouted hoping to see a bit of her magic protecting her

As Raven fell to the ground with the fire burning around her she threw up her sheild weakly. Her back hit the crates hard and she dropped her sheild as the fire stopped coming.

"RAVEN!"Robin shouted running over to her as the others took on the White Monster.

He skidded to his knees beside Raven. Her clothes were atleast singed and her cape was burned with several holes. She had burns all over her from face to hands. Her hair was also singed alittle was suddenly reminded of when they found her in Beastboy's teeth, how he put her down and she showed the faintest sign of acknowledging movement

"Raven?"Robin asked shaking her slightly and got a soft moan in return as she started to get up. He quickly moved her to sit up against the wall and suddenly saw Cyborg thrown into the wall. The White Monster was once again solid concrete and Beastboy was now a Rhino charging at it constantly. The monster was backing away...obviously having a hard time with Beastboy when it tripped and Beastboy jumped up into the air coming down as a TRex! He smashed into the White Monster. A sickening crunch and crack sounded throughout the room and everyone stared at the Monster wide eyed. Sparks flew from it as Beastboy stumbled off of it normal. Gears and other mechanics shone through as a panel in the center opened to show a screen.

"Hello Titans"

"SLADE!"Robin growled helping Raven walk over

"Robin so good to see you all again...How was fighting the BrotherHood?"

"Enough Games Slade what do you want now?What are you planning?"Robin demanded

Slade chuckled

"Robin Robin Robin when will you learn that I never reveal my plans till the time is right"He said"Good bye"

Suddenly the screen turned to a count down clock of a bomb. Starting at Five.

"AH ITS GONNA BLOW"Beastboy shouted

It was at Three and they had no chanc eof making it to the door.

"Star BB fly them out"Raven said

"But Raven-"

"GO"

Star nodded grabbing Cyborg as BB turned into a Pterotactyl and flew Robin off out of the building

Raven closed her eyes conjuring her magic. She felt so hurt and tired but she focused on the bomb

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"She chanted conjuring a force feild around the bomb as it went off. It blew up inside the force sheild making Raven stumble backwards almost losing her concentration. It stopped and Raven got up going to walk outside when she heard something...like another countdown and turned to see a second explosion. Just as it was about to go off she threw a sheild around the bomb taking the blunt of it but some of the shock threw her out the door. She lost her concentration near the end and the building took what ever was left of the explosion falling apart and becoming a fire.

"RAVEN!"Star exclaimed seeing the fire of the building as they landed on the sidewalk

"Over there!"Robin said as they landed and ran to the sorceress who was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Friend are you ok?"Star asked helping Raven up

"Im fine"Raven said getting up as the firemen and police came running.

"Those burns say otherwise"Cy said

"Star Help the Police evacuate...Cy Beastboy help put the fire out"Robin said"Raven Im getting you to the Tower"

"Robin Im fine!"Raven snapped but Robin still led her over to the RCycle

"Report when everything is under control!"Robin called bringing Raven to the Medical Room in the T Tower.

"Robin Im fine!"Raven protested as he grabbed some burn cream

"Then why were you on the ground when we spotted you"He asked alittle cocky

"Robin I'll just heal myself"

"Raven we're lucky the fire didnt kill you on contact!"

"Yeah yeah but Im fine!"

"But Slade build that thing Raven...it could have killed you"

Raven didnt say anything as she let Robin put burn cream on her cheek

"We come back and we're soon fighting Slade again"She muttered when the others call

"Everythings ok the Police and Firemen can handle it Hows Rae?"

"She's ok Cy...just get back to the tower..."Robin said

* * *

"Oh wonderful...the Titans have returned"Slade mused watching the screens of the Fight with the White Monster

"Now I can get my revenge...and take a new Apprentice..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING(Does Anyone have an idea on how old they are Im guessing from 16 to 14)

Slade smiled behind his orange and black mask, he had been planning while the Titans were away. He had been planning everything to exact detail...He finally found an apprentice...one who may find Evil very suiting though they dont believe it. He wasn't going to fail this time.

"The Third Time is the charm"Slade mused studying the video of the Titans. Everyone still held the same attack stradegy..and he was disappointed to see that they hadnt changed that..He thought Robin would know better then to not correct those errors.

"But when Im through with my apprentice every weakness and disadvantage will be Eliminated"

* * *

Robin's room was a scattered mess...with old crime files and reports. Anything to help with what Slade was planning. Robin was shuffling through old files when a knock came on the door. Of course when he didnt answer it soon ceased. But ten minutes later the Alarms went BLARING and he ran out to see everyone gathered around a screen

"Who is it?Slade?"Robin asked

"No Control Freak"Cyborg said

Robin nodded and ran to his R-Cycle

Ten Minute's Later at some Game Store

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE GALAXY OF DEATH 5!"Control Freak shouted at the boy behind the counter

"Im sorry but we haven't got the Shipment...Reveiws said it was an awful-"

The boy was interrupted when Control Freak pulled out a very girly game

"And yet you have Pony Town!"Control Freak argued

"Im sorry Sir-"

"Oh you will be!"

Control Freak pointed the remote at a large Alien with two heads Seven eyes and about Twenty Tentacles standie...It soon came to life growling

"Whoa Whoa!"The boy said backing away from the counter

Control Freak laughed until

"FREEZE"

Control Freak turned to see the Titans at the door

"Well well if it isnt my age old Nemesies The Teen Titans"

"TITANS GO"

Robins Command sent the team into action, Control Freak turned the Alien against them and sat back to watch. Robin threw three Bird-a-rangs taking out six tentacles that sadly grew back. Beastboy rammed into the Alien monster as a Rhino to be grabbed by the tentacles and thrown into some stands. Control Freak laughed and blasted two more Standies...A tall vampire like creature with Octopus arms from "OCTO VAMPIRE COP 4" and a large red standie of a Demon similar looking to Trigon from "Demon Planet". StarFire blasted the Alien menace with her Star Bolts as Cyborg tackled the Octo Vampire shooting his Sonic Cannon. Raven went after Control Freak.

"Surrender to the MIGHT OF CONTROL FREAK"

"Yeah like Im scared of a Couch Potato"Raven responded

"Look behind you...you should be"

Raven was about to say her mantra when something grabbed her form behind and spun her around. She held back a scream to see the four red eyes staring at her, grip tightening around her arms

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"She chanted sending a large case of games in the back of the living Standie and was dropped to the ground. StarFire threw the Alien over her head as Cyborg continued to blast the Octo looked up to the ceiling to see the Sprinkler System

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"The Sprinklers Exploded raining down water and destroying the standies as Control Freak made a break for it

"AFTER HIM"Robin shouted and the team ran after Control Freak who hijacked the Tcar

"NOT MY BABY!"

"Dont worry Cy we'll get the T Car back!"Robin said hoping on the R Cycle

The team then gave chase to the Tcar

"Star lower me!"Cyborg said and fired his Sonic Cannon at the Tcar denting the ceiling

"Careful Cy you'll ruin the Paint Job"Raven teased as Robin threw a grenade blowing a tire. The TCar swerved and hit a light pole. Control Freak stumbled out for Robin to grab him by the front

"Your Surrounded Control Freak"Robin said"And under arrest"

Control Freak gave a nervous chuckle when he secretly pressed a button on the Remote. Robin swiped the Remote as the Cops came

* * *

Later in the Tower...

Everyone was sleeping when a loud high pitched girly scream rang through the Tower

"BEASTBOY!"Robin shouted

Yes..It WAS BEASTBOY...dont judge!

They all raced to Beastboy's room to see a Rhino thrown into the hall. They all skidded to a stop as Beastboy changed back and a looming shadow stood before them

"RUN!"Beastboy shouted running past them to see the Alien creature from before

"That-Thats impossible!"Robin shouted

"WELL ITS RIGHT THERE"Beastboy shouted as he was running and the others joined him as StarFire and Cy shot at the Alien beast.

"How Is this Happening?"Star inquired

"The Remote Maybe a Secret Button or-"Beastboy was suddenly grabbed and dragged backwards screaming his head off

"BEASTBOY!"Star shouted going after him

"STARFIRE WAIT"Robin shouted

"DO NOT WORRY!WE SHALL JOIN YOU"Star's voice answered as they turned a corner

"Evidence Room!"Robin ordered running up some stairs Two Steps at a time. They were then running down the hallway when something tackled Robin aside

"ROB"Cyborg shouted aiming his Sonic Cannon

On top of Robin was Octo Vampire Cop trying to suck his blood

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME"Robin shouted and Cyborg blasted the thing off of him

"Go ILL HANDLE BIG BAD FANGS AND TENTACLES:Cyborg shouted as the Two ran down the hallway

They just had another corner to turn and to get through a doorway. THey were already twenty steps away when Raven's eyes went wide

"Wait..."

Robin skidded to a halt in the doorway and looked at her

"These were the Same Monsters Control Freak brought to LIFE he last one...The Last one was-"

Raven was suddenly interrupted when red arms grabbed her and yanked her back down the hall

"RAVEN!"Robin was about to run to her aid when she waved him away

"STOP THE REMOTE BREAK IT!"Raven shouted fighting the terribly crude version of her father...but it was still her father

Robin ran into the room as Raven fought

Robin rushed into the room to see the remote glowly slightly and grabs one of his grenades. He flung it at the Remote and the immediate contact blew the remote into bits. At the Same time all of the creatures as they were about to destroy the Titans they were fighting disappeared in a puff of Smoke. They all quickly ran to the Evidence Room to see Robin holding the bits and pieces of the Remote

"So...who's ready to go back to sleep?"Robin asked

The others (but Raven) gave lazy grins and headed off to bed...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING(Does Anyone have an idea on how old they are Im guessing from 16 to 14)

Slade sat in his favorite chair talking into a headset

"No remember you must make them believe it...and then aim to destroy them got it!"

Slade recieved a 'YES SIR' in return and then hung up

"Now to sit back and watch the fun"

* * *

Robin had been chasing a petty crook when he was suddenly ambushed by some stranger.

"AH THERE HE IS!"The strange man said blocking Robin's path

"Yeah yeah but-"

Robin lost the crook as his friends caught up to him

"AH THERE THEY ARE!"The strange man said

He was tall and lanky with messy hair everywhich way and dark glasses like Robin would wear and a trench coat over a stained red tshirt and jeans.

"Um who is this guy?"BB asked

"Oh Im sorry...Im Wilks Wilkson DIRECTOR!"

"Director?"Raven questioned

"Yep...and I want the BOY WONDER HERE IN MY MOVIE!"

"WHAT!"All the Titans shouted with Mix Emotions

"OH GLORIOUS"Star said clasping her hands together in joy

"No not Glorious"Raven said"We dont even know this guy!"

"Im a licensed Director and I want the Boy Wonder in MY ACTION SPY MOVIE!"

"Excuse me?"Robin said

"DID YOU SAY SPY MOVIE"Beastboy shouted in amazement

"Please! I think using the Boy Wonder will be a GREAT decision that'll bring this movie into the theaters!"

"I don't know.."Robin said

"PLEASE PLEASE"Wilks begged getting on his knees

"Um uh..."Robin was speechless

"He's not an actor"Cyborg said

"He doesn't need to be an Actor...HE'S REAL!"Wilks said"Please I'LL GIVE YOU TEN HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

"DEAL"Beastboy shouted imagining spending the money on a Moped

"WHAT"Cyborg Robin and Raven shouted at Beastboy

"Great Meet me at Collosum Theaters in TWO HOURS!"

With that the Strange Director Ran off

Robin turned to Beastboy seething anger while the green Teen gave a nervous laugh

* * *

Two Hours Later

Robin was in the changing room putting on his costume while the others were waiting for him. Raven was reading her book when Robin came out

"How do I look?"He asked

He still had on his mask but instead of his traffic light uniform he wore a faded green shirt with light brown cargo pants and old sneakers his hair though still spikey was being slicked back against his will to look somewhat flatter.

"Now Robin you are playing Zark Rebel Leader and in this scene you are being chased by Princess Zarina's Guards on the Roof Tops...You jump over them until you get to the last one...You could be Captured or Jump into the raging Water Below You chose to JUMP!"Wilks said pushing Robin onto the set"ACTION"

Robin started running turning to see the Guards rushing towards him and jumped over the rooftops. On the second one he didn't make it all the way and as the Guards began to catch up he pulled himself up and continued running when he realized that he had to jump. He stopped looking down into the ragging water. He looked around and saw the guards coming closer.

"I hope this works!"Robin said to himself as he jumped into the rapidwaters. As he was rushing towards them he saw some sparks in the water like...ELECTRICAL SPARKS! Robin's eyes went wide and Cyborg caught the sparks

"Raven!"Cyborg said pointing to the water and she nodded. As Robin splashed down she sheilded him with her powers as the others went to go see the cause. Raven looked to the side to see that Wilks Wilkson was GONE...

'Strange'Raven thought

* * *

Meanwhile while Robin was being protected by Raven's Magic Cyborg was looking for the source of the Electrical Pulses. They went over to where the Special Effects Took Place and saw that a strange looking device was attached to the Special Effects board

"What is this thing?" Beastboy said

"I dont-"Cyborg said disconnecting it"This looks like-"

Cyborg stared at the device"This was a little gizmo I was working in two weeks ago but-"

Cyborg looked at it

"I got bored with it and-"Cyborg trailed off as they were walking bacl as Raven released Robin into the water. The Boy Wonder's head popped out of the water and he was soon coming over to them

"Thanks Raven...Cy whats that"

"The thing that would have caused you to be a fried fish stick"Cy said"I remember Two Weeks ago working on something like this but...I never finished it and this is a working product"

Robin nodded

"But who would want to fry Robin like a Fish Stick"Beastboy asked

"Who knows"Robin said as Wilks came running over

"Robin baby that was PERFECT!"Wilks said holding him at Arms length

"He was almost Electricuted!"Cyborg said

"No special Effects...I wanted his FEAR TO LOOK REAL"Wilks said

The Titans shared confused looks

"Now on to business...Our actress playing Zarina quit...would either of you lovely ladies like to-"

"No"Raven said blanly while StarFire shook her head yes

"Ok...StarFire Sweet Heart Get into the Changing Rooms!"

He then had StarFire sent into a changing room while the Titans looked at Wilks confused

"Now you take a break till she comes back and we'll start the next scene!"Wilks said walking off

"Thanks for the save guys...I have a feeling those weren't special effects"Robin said sitting down

"Yeah..."Beastboy said

* * *

Wilks went into his office

"Has the plan worked?"

"No those other titans are getting in the way..."Wilks answered

"Leave that to me...Im sure I can get a friend to make the other three leave..."

Wilks nodded and stood up straighter

"I wont fail you Master"

With that Wilks composed himself and walked back out of his office...

At the Same Time Cy was just given an alert about Down Town

"Who is it?"Robin asked

"Doctor Light dont worry about it"Cy said"We'll be back in like Ten Minutes"

With that BB, Raven and Cy ran off to fight Doctor Light.

"Robin where are our friends going?"

"Fighting Doctor Light..."Robin said turning to Star

Her head was masterly braided and she wore a long silky green gown that trailed behind her and a tiara.

"Robin Star come on...come on"Wilks said shoving them onto the stage

"In this Scene...Zark has rescued Zarina from Sonki Zarks Former Right hand Man who planned to kill her...You are both finally alone and able to confess your love for one another..."Wilks said quickly having them read the script and backed away

"ACTION"He shouted

Robin was slightly nervous...Him and Star if anything were just friends close friends but friends...

"Zark?"Star asked

"Zarina...Zarina My Love"Robin said though on the inside it all didnt feel right

"Zark Im so Sorry..."

"Dont be...Zarina you had every right to not believe me" Robin said trying not to gag...he never likes these romantic kind of things with all of this lovey dovey fake stuff "I betrayed your trust...I lied to you and Im sorry"

"Oh Zark...I love you"

Robin gulped and looked straight into Stars eyes

* * *

Meanwhile

Things were going well with Doctor Light..Raven just had to scare him. While handing him over to the cops Raven fet a twinge of nervousness

"Guys...we should hurry back"Raven said

"Yeah"Beastboy said when Raven froze

_Screaming...laughter and an image of Robin and StarFire being burried under rubble_

"We have to GO NOW"Raven said flying off

"Rae!RAE WAIT WHATS WRONG"Beastboy shouted after her

Raven flew quickly to the set when a Security Guard Stopped her

"Sorry young Lady can't let you in"He said

Raven growled

_Screaming...Laughter...SLADE!_

"Look I need to get in there!"Raven growled

"Sorry"

Raven growled and teleported inside as Beastboy and Cyborg were stopped by the Guard

* * *

Now where were we

Star waited for Robin to say his line

"I love you"He got out happy for not gagging

Suddenly they heard laughter and turned

"Who is there!"Star demanded

"Fools! YOU HAVE PLAYED INTO MY TRAP!"Wilks Wilkson's voice laughed

"What?"Robin questioned when they heard a deafening blow and support beams started to fall

"Looks like you wont live to see your big break"Wilks laughed as things started to fall around them

Robin grabbed StarFire holding her so that he would somehow protect her when

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Raven was suddenly over them creating a sheild over them. Her eyes were glowing and she was protecting her two friends. The two quickly broke apart and watched for any signs of pain from their friend. Soon the falling debris stopped and Raven lowered to the ground

"RAVEN!"Star shouted helping her friend before she fell

"You both ok?"Raven asked as Star helped her stand

"Yeah...I thought-"

"We handled Light..."Raven answered

"WILKS!"Robin shouted running off

Wilks was stumbling out of the rubble and crashed ot the ground. Robin Cyborg and Beastboy surrounded him as the girls came over and turned the man over. Half his face was broken off revealing wires and a video panel but it was cracked and nearly destroyed

"Only one person could have built this"Robin said as the police came

"Slade!"Raven said


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING(Does Anyone have an idea on how old they are Im guessing from 16 to 14)

Raven sat in her room meditating, she tried to keep herself calm as the clock on her bedside table ticked. She sighed and got up going to the Common Room

"FRIEND"StarFire welcomed

"Hey Rae are you ready for the Titans Party"Cy asked

"Eh"Raven said going to get some tea made

"Oh come on Rae you know you're excited"Beastboy said

Raven didnt reply. She didn't technically know all these people and it honestly didn't make her feel comftorable to be around all these people. Sure they'd be talking to Star or Beastboy or even Robin and Cy but she still had to interact with everyone. She didn't feel comftorable about this but it was for one day. Who knows maybe no one will talk to her.

'Hopefully No one will drive me over the edge' Raven thought as she set up the snacks

Soon all the Titans arrived, Titans East and Honorary Titans alike. First came Kid Flash with Jinx, then Mas and Menos. Soon BumbleBee and the rest of her team came and so on so on. Herald had volunteered to pick up the kids who ran to Raven first

"RAVEN"Melvin shouted as she hugged the dark girl

"Hey guys"Raven said giving the kids hugs"Hey Bobby"

Melvin and Timmy went off to play with Mas and Menos while Raven held Teether who started to nibble on one of the random shoes lying around. Judging by the steel toed point, she guessed it was Robin's but didn't say anything

"Hey Raven"Jinx said hopping over the couch

Despite the past the two were forming a pretty good friendship...better then Terra.

"Hey Jinx"Raven said holding Teether gently

"Whoa is Raven literally being kind to a child!?"

"Hello Speedy"Raven said bitterly and Teether gave a glare at the Archer

"Leave her alone Speedy at least Children LIKE her"Jinx teased

"HEY!"Speedy argued to be blasted by one of Jinx's hexes and have his hair stand on end straight up

"NO!"Speedy shouted walking away causing the girls to atleast smirk and Teether to laugh and clap

"Hey Jinx Hey Raven"Kole said followed by Argent

"Hey"Jinx said "Long time no see"

"Oh...Raven can I hold Teether?Please"Kole asked

Teether reached out for Kole with pleading eyes

"Sure..."Raven said handing the toddler to the pink haired girl

Teether smiled and clapped again

"Aw he's so cute"Kole said holding the baby gently

"So how's everything been for you guys"Raven asked

"Swell..."Argent said

"Great"Kole answered

Meanwhile

Aqualad and Jericho were staring at where the Girls were

"How do we talk to them"Aqualad asked

Jericho shrugged as Speedy and KidFlash came over

"Ooh...They're in the group...Near Impossible to talk to them alone"Speedy said tisking the two

"Yeah not good"Kid said smiling

"Well what do we do?"Aqualad asked

'Yeah' Jericho signed

"Simple break them away"Speedy said"But Jericho have you met Ganark(I dont know how to spell it)"

Jericho looked at Speedy slightly confused

"Any who...Im sure I can help you Aqualad for the Right price"Speedy said

"Oh?"Aqualad asked with no amusement

"You do my chores for a month"

"A MONTH"Aqualad hissed at the Archer

"Take it or leave it"Speedy said

"...fine"Aqualad hissed

"Ok...now...Kid would you do the honors"Speedy said as he began to go hide

Kid Flash nodded running over to the Girls and scared them with his outburst

"RAVEN! Raven Speedy's heading to your ROOM! ABOUT TO GO PLAN A PRANK OR SOMETHING"Kid whisper shouted and the girl stood suddenly

"Ill be right back"She seethed and walked towards the door.

Aqualad followed her out into the hall and spoke

"You know he's joking"

Raven turned to him

"They are SO immature"Raven replied

"Yeah they are"Aqualad admitted getting nervous

Raven sensed this and gave a soft smile to it

"Would you like to join me outside, its a bit loud in there"She said

"Sure"Aqualad said smiling as he joined her outside

* * *

Robin was talking with Thunder and Bumblebee when his attention was drawn towards a StarFire squeal. Both Bumblebee and Robin went to the Windows where it came from

"Hey Star...whats the excitement about"Robin asked as Beastboy and Speedy turned up the music so everyone could start dancing

"Look!"Jinx said smirking as Melvin came over to look out the window

Robin looked out to see Raven outside walking along the rocks close to the water when he saw someone behind her...Aqualad. Robin gave the smallest of frowns as something gave a small twinge inside of him.

"So?"Robin asked

"Sheesh Boy Wonder you're dense"Bee joked

"I just don't see the big deal"Robin said as Melvin nodded in agreement with him

"Dont worry Melvin you'll get it when you're older as for Robin...well he's just as slow as Beastboy"Jinx said

Robin glared at Jinx as she took hold of Teether while Kole went to talk with Jericho

* * *

Raven stared out across the water the foamy breeze gently blowing her short hair back. Aqualad came from behind her

"The Water's lovely"Aqualad admired

"Yes...I often find the sight calming when I come out of Meditations from the Roof or near the windows"Raven replied

Aqualad nodded as the crash of the waves became one of the few sounds heard between them. To Raven the silence though a bit awkward was nice but to Aqualad, he wished to speak a little

"How are things in Jump" He asked

"Ok, villains always interrupting at the wrong times, the usual" She replied "How's Steel?"

"Good...The City's Opening a New Science Museum Next Week"Aqualad said

"What happen to the Old One?"Raven asked

"Got destroyed in a little fight"

Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It made Aqualad alittle annoyed that she didn't press for Details.

Suddenly the water started to bubble and the two turned to the water. Aqualad stood calmly not sensing any villain under the water but Raven got into the slightest fighting stances when a large robot tentacle reached out of the water going to grab Raven. It knocked Aqualad aside and reached for Raven who gasped

* * *

Robin had turned away from the Window when Melvin gasped

"RAVEN!"Melvin shouted pointing out the Window and suddenly a giant Teddy Bear materialized and broke the window. Everyone turned at the sound of Breaking glass as Melvin climbed onto Bobby and Bobby jumped out of the Tower

"WHAT THE-"

Robin ran to the edge as everyone followed and he saw Raven eyes glowing wrapped in a familiar tentacle while Aqualad was trying to free her.

"TITANS GO"He shouted jumping out of the tower. Beastboy turned into a Pterodactyl and then dropped Robin from a safer Height. Robin ran to Aqualad

"What happened?"Robin asked though it sounded like a demand

"We were just talking and that thing came out of no where"Aqualad said as Star shot starbolts at it

Robin just nodded and fired a grenade at the tentacle and destroyed some of it...but not enough for it to break off was scratching at the tentacle while Cyborg and Bee fired at it. Raven struggled against the tentacle

"Azarath Metrion Zin-AHHH"Raven was suddenly electricuted and a second Tentacle burst from the water grabbing Lightning. The Second Tentacle shook Lightning around like a baby rattle and tossed him up in the air and hit him, using him as a skipping stone. Raven once again struggled when she noticed something going on in the corner of her eyes.

"TEETHER"She exclaimed as the little guy chewed her out

Raven started to Leviate away holding Teether gently and quickly placing him on the ground before he got too airsick.

"Rae!Rae are you ok?"Robin asked

"Yeah Im-"She was interrupted when a large...THING burst from the water

"NOT THIS THING AGAIN"Beastboy complained

That THING was the same tentacled thingy that tried to kidnap Star when they first met BlackFire.

"I thought we got rid of those things"Cy said

"THE ONE WE SANK IN THE DOCKS"Raven exclaimed

"Someone must have fixed it"Robin growled getting his Bo Staff ready

"SHOOT BETWEEN THE TENTACLES"Raven shouted as she tried to avoid more tentacles and flew off around the tower breaking windows as she was chased

Star nodded and her eyes started to glow green as she aimed at the exact spot. Raven flew upwards as the pod skidded and drove itself into the ground.

"Thanks Star"Raven said landing on the ground

"But where did this thing come from"HotSpot asked

"Yeah"Speedy replied

Robin went to explain when

"Hello Titans...Did I interrupt your little party"

"SLADE"Robin hissed

"Robin aren't you going to introduce me? Oh nevermind"Slade said

"What are you planning?"Raven spat

"Patience Patience...I would think more of that came from you Raven"

Raven hissed and Cyborg had to hold her back from destroying the screen

"Well enjoy your Party"Slade said as the image went dark and numbers started to count down

"DUDE ANOTHER BOMB?"BB complained

"azarath Metrion Zinthos"Raven muttered and lifted the bomb his in the sky flying behind it. Herald blew his horn and the Bomb dropped as the portal closed behind it

With the Bomb gone everyone relaxed

"Um who was that?"Argent asked

"Slade"The Five founding Titans said at once venom dripping off the words


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING(Does Anyone have an idea on how old they are Im guessing from 16 to 14)

'Twas a quiet night and the Titans were all doing their tasks quietly. Starfire was feeding silkie while Cyborg was working on his 'baby', Beastboy was doing who knows what and Raven was on the couch reading a book. Robin who had been doing some work came in for some coffee when they heard a loud clap of Thunder. It shook the tower almost. Robin looked at the windows and frowned as rain pounded the windows. Another clap shook the tower and Robin jumped.

"You aren't scared are you?"Raven asked a smirk on her lips

"Are you?"Robin asked smirking at his come back. Though it was awful...

Raven turned back to her book when a flash of lightning erupted and Robin jumped again causing Raven to give a small chuckle. Suddenly the alarm went off...

"Overload"Robin said as they headed out into the pouring rain.

Overload was in an electronics store and the titans...were losing

"OVERLOAD WANT MORE!MORE MORE MORE"

Raven was blasting away at Overload doing her best as Star took on the other side. Robin was no where in sight.

"TAKE SOME OF THIS"Cyborg shouted using his sonic cannon.

Overload glared at the half metaled man and shocked StarFire

"STAR!"Robin shouted as he came running in with a hose and shot Overload...Just like that Overload shortcircutted. The police soon came in as Beastboy helped the alien girl up.

"Lets head home ya'll"Cy said and they all headed home...

* * *

In the Police Car Overload laid as a useless chip on the floor. Suddenly the driver jerked the wheel as a blast of lightning nearly hit them and the truck swerved to a stop. The officers got out and Lightning struck the van. It hit Overload with such energy that her grew to the height of a light pole.

"Overload is more then Overloaded!"Overload shouted and saw the tower

"More power! MORE POWER"He shouted going into the electrical lines and headed to the T Tower.

* * *

Raven sat in the common room everyone doing the tasks they were doing earlier. Thunder clapped and a bright blast of Lightning illuminated everything.

"Im glad to be inside"Robin said walking over to watch tv

Suddenly they heard a loud clap of thunder, lightning flashed and as Robin went to get popcorn. The lights flickered, the screen on the tv flashed the small red eye thing of Overload and the power went off.

"Whoa!"Robin said his popcorn half popped

"Why isnt the Generator powering up" Cyborg called through the communicators"Im trapped in the Garage"

"WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO BREAK MY HIGH SCORE AND IM STUCK IN MY ROOM"BB's voice shouted

"Friends...Why is my room so dark"

"Everyone stay calm"Robin instructed"Raven and I will check the generator...Cy be ready to tell us what to do"

"Ok"

With that everyone signed off

"Robin...I dont think the storm caused this"Raven said

"Dont worry Raven if you get scared I wont tell the others"Robin teased and got hit with the large heavy book

"So...where is the Generator"Raven said

"Basement"Robin said trying to hack the door open and the two walked down the hall. Lightning flashed illuminating everyones rooms when evil laughter echoed across the loud speakers.

"OVERLOAD HAS OVERLOADED YOUR TOWER"

Raven and Robin looked at one another

"Oh man"Robin said

Sparks flew from the lightbulbs above them as the lightbulbs exploded forcing Raven to make a sheild to protect them.

"TIME FOR REVENGE"Overload shouted.

* * *

With StarFire

The lights began to flicker sending shards to fall on top of StarFire. She squealed in shock and the shards fell on the floor. StarFire's blowdryer starts up and moves towards her blowing air so HOT it was almost blowing Fire and moved towards her. StarFire squealed and tried to fly away from its reached but it had an EXTRA LONG connection cord. It wrapped around Star's boot and tried to burn her hair off...But Star was moving too much.

* * *

With Cyborg

Cyborg was stuck in the Garage which wouldnt have been a bad thing if the power tools werent trying to turn him into Swiss Cheese. SO the big man was running around the garage while a power drill was trying to take his foot out

* * *

With BB

And Finally Beastboy was having a mini lightning storm in his room coming from the Lightbulbs

* * *

Back to Raven and Robin

The two were almost to the Basement door the lights flickering and the outlets sparking small amounts of electrical bolts. Robin then threw a grenade at the Basement door. However Robin didnt anticipate the door being electricuted and the grenade created a electrical explosion. Raven threw up her sheild and they looked at the hole in the wall where the door should be

"After you"Robin said and they went inside.

Once inside they saw Overloads signature covering most of the generator everything but the main Powercore.

"Cy what do we do now"Robin asked showing Cy the Powercore

"Reset the PowerCore Robin...Rae Switch the Lever from Iluminate to Electrify then the part labeled BDTOD"

They nodded when they heard laughter and were cut off from Cy

"OVERLOAD HAS ALMOST OVERLOADED YOUR TOWER"

Powerchords sprang to life and raced to destroy the two titans. Raven flew over head as Robin lunged for the Reset Button. A chord wrapped around his leg but he slammed the end of his staff on it pressing it. Raven grabbed the lever switching it to Electrify then to the Part labeled BDTOD

She almost had it all the way when she began feeling ten zillion volts of Electricty go up her spine at the same time she heard Robin scream in pain and used all her strength to continue. Overload screamed and Raven passed out.

* * *

Robin woke up tired and hurt in the Medical Bay

"Friend I am SO glad you are AWAKE"Robin heard Star say as her head swam into view

"Hey.."He muttered as Cy and BB came to view

'Thats Three but-'

"Where's Raven?"He asked

"On the Bed next to you about to hopefully come around"Cy said helping his friend up as Raven opened her eyes

"That Hurt!"She said sitting up with a bleary vision

"Oh yeah"Robin said"By the Way what does BDTOD mean?"

"Beastboy Dont Touch or DIE"Cy said


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING(Does Anyone have an idea on how old they are Im guessing from 16 to 14)

Why did they have to go?

That was Raven's first thought when Titans East invited them to join them at some Art Gallery thing. Robin said they should all go but Raven didnt want to dress up in some over priced dress for one night in shoes that murdered feet and made them bleed.

"Oh friend DONT YOU WISH TO DRESS UP"Starfire squealed

"No"Raven said

They were going to Titans East so they could all get ready together and then they would sleep over and leave the next day. Raven had packed the essentials, a few books clothes for tomorrow and some pajamas. Star was begging her to wear a dress. No WAY was she gonna be someones dress up doll.

"Come on Rae you know you want to wear a dress"Beastboy said

Robin though looking very unamused was smirking on the inside at the thought of Raven wearing something besides her leotard and cloak. It be a once in a life time sight that might however also get whoever put her in it killed. But it might be worth it.

"No...thats final!"Raven said leaving the common room to get her bags

"HEY YOU GUYS THERE"Speedy called through the monitor

"Yeah we're about to leave"Robin said when Bee came through

"You boys ready to be in monkey suits?"She asked

"Hey...mind if we get a sneak peak at what Star and Raven are wearing?"Speedy called

"Nope"Cy said

"Friend Raven does not wish to wear a dress"Star said

"What"Bee said shocked"Dont worry Star Ill handle her"

* * *

Arriving at Titans East the boys all gathered around together to talk leaving the three girls to go to Bee's room.

"Ok the Art Gallery is at 7, its 5:30!"Bee said"I say we get ready!"

"You both can do that Ill be reading"Raven said

"Oh no you dont Rae!"Bee said"You're gonna dress up just like us!"

"NO way!"Raven said"I am not getting dressed in a revealing tight piece of cloth when I can wear my cloak and leotard"

"Now who said it had to be revealing!"Bee said

Raven crossed her arms defiantly

"I refuse!"

"Come on Rae...it'll be fun"Bee pleaded

"Please Friend!"

Raven glared at them

"No!"

"PLEASE"The two girls begged and begged

"Come on Rae...All the boys are gonna see us and-"

"Another Reason I say NO"Raven said

"Come on Rae"Bee said and dragged the girl off with her to her bathroom. She motioned for Star to give her a moment and closed the door

"Bee Im not saying this again!"Raven moaned

"Come on Rae...Im sure Aqualad would love to see you in a dress"Bee said, it was no secret that the Atlantean sortof liked her...except Raven didnt know it that much. Raven's face turned scarlet

"Come on Rae just tonight...ok?"Bee asked

"...fine but dont tell anyone thats the reason ok?"She asked

"Of course"Bee said and dragged her out

"She shall be in a dress"Bee declared.

Star smiled and forced her bag open revealing several lovely dresses she brought over.

"Ooh Friend Bee what shall you be wearing?"Star asked

"This lovely dress"Bee held up a sparkly dress mostly yellow with two black stripes where her hips would be.

"Nice"Raven said as Star started to shuffle through the dresses

"Ooh Star you'd look nice in this"Bee said holding up a bright pink strapless short dress. Raven nodded and while they put that aside they started searching a dress for Raven. They immediately eliminated the bright pink ones. Star didnt have any blue dresses which she felt bad about but Raven found a red dress just her size. It had long sleeves, it wasnt sparkly, it was past her knees and fit her perfectly. Trying it on she felt like she could survive wearing it for one night. Taking it off the girls quickly took showers did their hair. Thought it was mostly Star and Bee because Raven left it straight like it was. Bee and Star turned to one another and did makeup. Applying lipstick and eyeshadow, blush and mascara. Raven sat to the side until the two girls turned to her.

"Come on Rae just alittle mascara?"Bee asked getting a sigh and did it.

The girls put on their dresses and picked out their shoes. Bee brought out many containers of perfume making Raven scrunched her nose at all the sweet smells. Star grabbed one of the containers, it was a sweet intoxicating aroma of lillies and something with a powerful sweet scent. Star sprayed herself several times with it.

"OOH I SMELL LIKE A SMORFULGUTYOLD"She exclaimed flying high in the air.

"Yep"Bee said taking a bottle with a fresh minty herb scent and sprayed herself. They stared at Raven

"Come on Raven just alittle?"

"Nope"She said

"Come on"

"No! you got me in a dress with mascara...thats it"

"Ok"Bee sighed

It was 6:45!

"Come on We got to go!"Bee said pushing the two girls out of the room and down the hall

"GET OUT NOW IN YOUR MONKEY SUITS MONKEYS"Bee shouted

* * *

In the common room all the boys were dressed appropriately. The doors opened and they all had different reactions. They stared at the girls in the dresses but they all though looked at Star and Bee then Raven shocked. They never saw her in a dress before so this was a shock.

"Is it the End of the World again?"Beastboy asked"Ravens-"

"Dont push it Lima Bean"Raven said

"Come on we have to go"Bee said"Everyone out! OUT OUT OUT"

After a Terrifying Ride with Beastboy singing at the top of his lungs to Call Me Mayber (the ride was like a few minutes) they all ran out of the car. Bee led them inside while the Press was dying to get pictures. Raven kept her head down, not liking the attention

"You never said there would be paparrazzi"She whispered to Bee

"I thought it was implied"She responded in a whispered

They walked in to be greated by the Curator of the Museum.

"Welcome please enjoy the Art Gallery"He said before greeting other guest

Being crowded with all these people looking at the art wasn't what Raven was hoping for. The room was very warm and the emotions riding on everyone was giving Raven a headache. The flashes from the cameras nearly blinded her eyes making her headache worse. She started to soon stumble and while the others were having fun, she wasnt. She started to trip when strong hands caught her.

"You ok?"Robin asked

"Im ok"Raven said"I-I just need some fresh air"

The emotions riding off of Robin were extremely strong and she walked outside for a moment to get some fresh air. Aqualad followed and when he stood next to her, paparrazzi smiled

"You ok"He asked

"Yeah, all the emotions and noise though aren't good"She said

"Its ok"Aqualad said putting an arm around her

Usually Raven would have removed it but her head was pounding and she couldnt have cared less.

The paparrazzi took the moment and got a picture


End file.
